Jaune Arc will Pierce the Heavens
by It'z Syndrome
Summary: Yup, i'm back with another story. But this time it's a crossover. I thought to myself " what would happen if Kamina died and went to Remnant" So this is it. Hope you enjoy my shitty writing.


**So yeah, I got inspiration for this listening to sorairo days english covers, and oh my god, I didn't know the song was that deep. Anyways, this is something knew i'm trying out, a crossover. If you have seen what happens to Kamina in Gurren Lagann, it still happens just differently, I guess. Maybe a one-shot if I don't have enough inspiration for a plot line. Anyways, Onwards to, Jaune Arc will Pierce the Heavens. Also I own none of this.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kamina's POV**

Well, the after life is kinda boring. Just kind of an abyss, or maybe this is purgatory? Well I died a pretty brutal death now that I think about it. Oh shit, I forgot that I had to live to return Yoko's feelings. Hope she's not too mad at me.

Wait, what's that light? And, is that music?

I walk towards the light slowly and the music gets louder. I see...

A boy...?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jaune's POV age: 15**

 **( 15 minutes before the music starts)**

Another boring day at school, where nothing changes. I sigh, _" This is rediculous, can't they change it up every now and again?!"_

Well, what can you do? And here I am walking home from school in pure utter boredom.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot a Guitar Center. _" It's only 2:45, I've got time before I have to head home."_

I walk into the Guitar Center to see all the guitars and amps and other things they sell. Honestly, i've only ever played my acoustic, but from what my dad taught me the chords still play the same if the electric guitar is in standard tuning.

I walk up to one of the electric guitars to see if I can practice with it. I pick it up, it's a blue electrical guitar, but something makes it stand out from the rest. It has this strange symbol on the headstock.

I got to sit down by an amp to plug it in. Once seated I plug in the guitar to the amp and strum the strings to see if it's in tune.

When I look around I see that the store is deserted. _"That's weird, I could've sworn other people were here too."_

I look on the ground to find myself staring at a tabsheet with a necklace on it. It's an odd design for a necklace but it looks cool, kinda like a drill.

I pick up the tabsheet and necklace. I don't know if the person who left these is still here, oh well guess i'll keep them.

I look at the tabs on the tabsheet and see that the chords I would have to play aren't chords I've never played before. _" Could be fun to play, and if the person who left these is still here they should hear the song."_

With that in mind I play the song.

 _Sorairo Days Cover - Nathan Sharpe_

 _Ask if you can hear the sound, of my voice through the cold hard ground._

 _I lost it while searching for you, I screamed into the dark._

 _If the world we're living in has a single soul that you love, if it holds a shred of meaning. Well, then it's worth every fight._

 _And when all that we know comes to push and shove, then we will pierce the heavens._

 _The colors that we see are new to you and me when we see the sky._

 _As we began to run, so we can finally feel the sun. Finally you and I feel so alive, I feel your beating heart._

 _If you believe in me, we'll find where we were meant to be. Now who cares about tomorrow if today we are free._

 _My answers always "yes" that I will always be with you~._

 _Song end_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kamina's POV**

I hear the song die down as i'm walking forward. It almost feels nostalgic.

As I walk towards the boy the light grows brighter and soon I myself on a hard, cold floor.

Wait a minute, I can feel something? I could've sworn I was dead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jaune's POV**

I finish playing the last chords of the song but I'm still confused on something...

 _"How did I know the lyrics?"_ After finishing my thought i'm blinded by a bright, white light. After regaing my vision, I see a muscular guy unconscious on the floor.

"What just happened?" I say with wide, confused eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Told you I was doing something a little today. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any advice for this novice writer go ahead and leave a review. Also if you have any Ideas of where I should go with this story, go ahead and pm me. Thanks for reading. Cya**


End file.
